


"You got the kid?”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Babies, Dad Kozik, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: Mini imagine! You and Kozik bringing home your newborn baby boy!





	"You got the kid?”

“You got the bag?” 

“Yeah baby, I got it. You got the kid?” 

Kozik gave you the side eye and you laughed lightly, reached forward to run the back of your finger along your baby boys cheek. He wiggled slightly in Kozik’s arms and he looked over at you nervously. “It’s ok. You’re doing fine. Let me open the door.”

Kozik’s stepped to the side as you walked up to the front door, unlocking it and entering the house, taking a deep breath. 

“Home sweet home.” 

Kozik agreed and walked in behind you, walking over to the couch. You closed the door behind him and locked it up before setting down the overnight bag from the hospital and walking into the living room, seeing Kozik sitting on the couch, gazing down at his son.

You leaned against the wall with a smile, just taking in the sight of your two boys together. You’d never felt such happiness before. You felt complete and full of love but nothing could compare to the love in your Old Mans eyes as he looked down at his child. Your son stayed looking up at his father, never breaking eye contact, his hand in his mouth. A bit of drool dripped down the corner of his mouth and Kozik smiled again, using his thumb to wipe it away before he leaned down, pressing the gentlest of kisses to the babies head. Life was perfect.


End file.
